bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kōga Kuchiki/Archive 1
Profile Picture The current profile picture is just a place holder until we get a shot of what he actually looks like. It will be replaced whenever (and if ever) we get a proper image of him. --Yyp 16:59, December 2, 2009 (UTC) What do people think of the picture on the right replacing the current picture? The current picture has a lot of noise with the lighting and stuff, so I thought that this new one would be better. Tinni 17:54, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :No lightning, face forward, entire head is shown, includes red braids(speaking of which y doesn't Rukia have Kuchiki braids, she would look so much cooler). Overall I don't see y anyone would disagree with that image replacing the current one. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 18:01, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm all for that one. The lightning in the background is really annoying. This one seems pretty good. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 18:02, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Very well, I will go ahead and made the change. I did change the image slightly, cropping it and making sure more of his necklace was showing. Tinni 18:26, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Zanpakutō and its abilities I've added Yamamoto's description of Muramasa's powers from ep248. And his Bankai is "not achieved" until proven otherwise. Do not change it. --Yyp 16:59, December 2, 2009 (UTC) The only reason I said it was `unknown` was because it was originally spelled `Unkown`. I don't know why, but it did. Glacial Blaze 21:41, December 13, 2009 (UTC) How sure are you that it was not achieved, he said whisper first, and then a similar name like how Ichigo releases that materializes Muramasa, versus the other one just turns the blade itself against the owner. I do believe he has bankai (although it was never directly confirmed). -Des :sigh why must we keep having this conversation. Once again, the default setting for all non-gotei 13 captain level shinigami is that "bankai: not achieved". Shinigami who are or were captains of the Gotei 13 (i.e. have the haori) have a default setting of "bankai: not revealed" unless they are explicitly stated to not having achieved it like Kenpachi. Koga was not a Gotei 13 captain at any point in time. Therefore, his bankai status is and will remain "not achieved" until proven otherwise. Tinni 04:59, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I know this wasn't officially stated, but it seems to me that Muramasa is a kido-base zanpakuto. I think that should be added to Koga's page.Steveo920 18:45, December 16, 2009 (UTC) For a long time now when I said that Muramasa's sword was the size of a wakizashi on his page, no one changed it. In fact, Muramasa's page still says it is a wakizashi. So why is it now only Koga's page says it is the size of a standard katana. When Muramasa first showed his sword, it appeared fairly short. Steveo920 19:10, December 16, 2009 (UTC) If you watch ep250 again, you will see that his sword is of similar length to that of all the shinigami he fights. It is not a wakizashi in its sealed state. I did think it was shorter when Muramasa had it, but in 250, that is plainly not the case. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 00:14, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Koga's sword only looked alittle smaller with him, because Muramasa is shorter. still, its not a wakizashi. Gin's sword is a wakizashi. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 00:18, December 17, 2009 (UTC) In which case it could be a Kodachi, which is a sword that is just a little bit smaller then a katana (also tends to be more defense) -Des I personally believe that Koga's Bankai description should say "Unknown, but claims to have mastered it" as he said to Muramasa that he had already mastered his abilities. Steveo920 22:30, January 30, 2010 :He made no mention of Bankai. He was referring only to his Shikai abilities. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:41, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Koga's Relationship with Other Members The only confirmed relationship is Ginrei. Do not say that any other member of the Kuchiki family is so-and-so just yet until it is confirmed by someone in the next few episodes. --Gold3263301 07:04, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Bankai The last I checked, Koga didn't say "bankai" when he used his "Yūkōjōchū Muramasa" ability. Until he does or says something that indicates that was a bankai, that's just a shikai ability. Tinni 11:58, December 16, 2009 (UTC) While It's Entirely possible that that was his Bankai, seeing as how he pretty much Dominated Muramasa the same way as any bankai user, we shouldn't classify it as bankai until it is made canon. Blackwolf99 00:13, January 18, 2010 (UTC) History Picture I think overall this is a better picture for his history section as it shows all his features from a better angle, plus there's a shot of muramasa in it as well as his usual expression at the time Grimmjow2 13:21, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Shikai Command The last version listed the plain form of the word "whisper", sasayaku. Koga is clearly heard using the imperative form, sasayake, to release Muramasa's Shikai. I have edited the section and kana accordingly. --Faceplant 10:21, December 23, 2009 (UTC)Faceplant images If its not to hard to request , I was wondering if more images of koga when he was younger could be posted. there are many images during flash back episode of full body shots that could be used as ref's, when descriping his apperance and dresseing manner. And if not posted then may i be directed to someone page that might have said images. thank you --:Things I touch seem to fade away: 08:21, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Kido Hey, I just saw the latest episode, but where does it state in that episode that this is actually a form of Kido? They could just have been special forms of attack from the different type of weapon he is using. If we count this as Kido then shouldn't those spiritual threads be Kido too?--Rejuvenation 15:25, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :U kno u make a really good point. I was wondering how he could use the Spirit Threads without Muramasa. He explained it, but that doesn't make any sense. Anyway, I do not have an answer for u, other then his Zanpakuto Muramasa and its(his?)powers seem like Kido, or atleast derived from Kido. To be honest, I just don't care anymore. I just want it on the record that I really hate this Arc. It is complicating things enormously around here. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 15:30, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Koga "but how is your kido" -> starts casting a bunch of spells, eventually -> Byakuya "your kido is a joke next to my Senbonzakura". So yes, both Koga and Byakuya confirmed that the adamentine fire, the raging lightening fang and conquering ice fang storm are in fact kido spells. Also, he used just one weapons. He used the same sealing spear all through out the fight. So there was no "different weapons". [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:35, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Was the illusion ability also kido?--AizenSama 21:48, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :No, it was his own abilities. Ordinarily it would be impossible for a Shinigami to use his zanpakuto's abilities(Muramasa), without his Zanpakuto, but this Arc doesn't care about what makes sense and what doesn't. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 21:54, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Status of Bankai. Since we can safely assume that Koga is dead now, should we make the status of his Bankai "Never Achieved" ? Blackwolf99 00:23, January 18, 2010 (UTC) "Not Achieved" will suffice - same as what is on Shiba Kaien's article. I've changed it. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:14, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Muramasa or "Village-Just" Muramasa's name is from the name of the famous swordsmith, and uses the same kanji. It has no real meaning and it is therefore pointless to attempt to translate the kanji into English. "Village-Just" was not the intended meaning, because it doesn't mean anything— the only meaning is the reference to Sengo Muramasa. --Nisshoku 12:43, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Kouga's Family What's the point in mentioning Byakuya or Rukia as a possibility? He's a filler character therefore has no actual relations to them. Even if Studio Pierrot said he was Byakuya's father it wouldn't count because it isn't canon. Drunk Samurai 23:38, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I think that Koga may be Byakuya's uncle. Koga and his wife were never shown to have had a child (coupled with the fact that Byakuya was never even mentioned in the flashbacks), meaning he cannot be Byakuya's father and Byakuya mentioned that his parents were dead back in the Soul Society saga, meaning Ginrei had two daughters, including the one Koga wedded. Putting two and two together, can't we conclude that Koga might be his uncle?Orochidayu 20:08, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Kidō prowess It says on Kōga's page that he is only an expert. I personally think that it should be changed to master. His prowess was able to rival a master of Byakuya's level. He even used a Kidō that while not named, was clearly over level 89 as it broke through Byakuya's Dankū. Steveo920, March 4, 2012, 23:22 :Never discount the ability of filler to break established rules such as the strength of a spell. For the most part, Loga used low level spells. We did not see enough to really qualify him as a master when you compare him to the likes of say Urahara or some of the feats we have seen Byakuya pull.--